


Notice Me, Senpai!

by WeDemBoiz (orphan_account)



Series: Metonic Time! [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Eggman is a weeb, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, M/M, Metal Sonic is a Tsundere, Schoolgirl type crushes, Sonic is just confused, metonic, this was meant to be a JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WeDemBoiz
Summary: Eggman screwed up while upgrading Metal Sonic’s AI. Now... Metal Sonic’s AI is that of a tsundere schoolgirl. Sonic is just confused and couldn’t have wanted death more.
Relationships: Metal Sonic/Sonic the Hedgehog, Metonic - Relationship, One Sided Metal Sonic/Sonic
Series: Metonic Time! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685872
Kudos: 37





	Notice Me, Senpai!

It was another one of those days. 

Eggman looked at his egg shaped clock on the wall. It was almost time. “Just a couple of more seconds...”, he thought to himself. Then he heard it. The sound of metal dragging along the floor. 

Metal Sonic wandered into the med bay section of the laboratory, stumbling as he walked. It was clearly the walk of shame as he seemed afraid to look at Eggman directly. Nevertheless, Metal Sonic made his way to the doctor. 

“Metal Sonic if you keep walking in here all depressed then eventually you’re gonna make me depressed too”, The doctor sighed. “Come on Metal. Hop onto the table. I have some new upgrades for you, and look on the bright side buddy. You got a new record! You lasted against Sonic an additional 20 seconds! That’s great!”, He said, trying to cheer up the robot. 

Metal Sonic looked back at him, already on the lab’s table seeming a bit happier to hear that. His face of shame changed to a somewhat warmer one as he made sign language for, “20 seconds is nothing. I must last longer against him. Do what you must”. 

“He damaged your vocal cords too? You don’t talk much but jeez, Sonic should have at least kept it at the face”, Eggman replied, already getting ready to update Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic signed back, “Focus Doctor. I need my AI to be updated once more in order to prove myself to be superior once more”. 

“You are one of my greatest inventions Metal Sonic, I know you’ll make the best of these upgrades I’ll give you”, Eggman replied, already fumbling with wiring and with his computer. “Alright then, let’s start with your AI then...”. 

Metal Sonic braced himself as windows popped up in his internal computer. They read, “Warning: Updating... 55%”. Eggman banged onto his computer, frustrated at how it was starting to lag. He was sure he had done nothing wrong by doing it...

Or so he thought. Before Metal Sonic returned to the laboratory, Eggman was rewatching an old anime from his teenage years. Somehow it managed to get it’s data stuck in Metal Sonic’s AI. 

Metal Sonic sensed that something was wrong but before he could react, it was too late. His new AI has already installed some... new personality traits and memories. They replayed in his mind as he watched over and over again. 

Eggman knew something was off when Metal Sonic made no other reaction or movement during his repair. He just assumed that Metal Sonic put himself in a “Sleep Mode” as the doctor was repairing him. 

He shrugged it off and continued to repair the robot. Within a few hours, Metal Sonic was as good as new again. “Just in case...”, Eggman murmured as he polished up Metal Sonic’s chassis. “There we go! I haven’t missed a single spot!”. 

He proudly looked at the freshly waxed Metal Sonic. “Phew! All those times being down on Mobius sure made you dirty”, Eggman thought. “Alright, wake up Metal Sonic. You’re update has been completed. Now go do whatever, I have to keep watching my anime. Don’t you even think of disturbing me afterwards! They are getting to the good part!”, He added, lightly shaking the robot. 

Metal Sonic was online again as Eggman was already sitting down, watching anime on the lab’s giant screen. Metal Sonic try to speak, but it came out as... 

“Thank you doctor... I mean, don’t expect me to give more than a thank you!”. Metal Sonic flinched. “What the hell? Was that you?”, Eggman asked as he turned around. “Of course it was me! Idiot...”, Metal Sonic replied. 

Eggman paused then show he was watching. “Wait... you sound familiar...”. Then it struck him. “Oh my egg! You sound like that tsundere character from the anime I’m watching!”.

Metal Sonic just looked somewhat confused. “You’re a tsundere Metal Sonic! I swear, if you start to follow anime tropes, I’ll have no choice but...”, Eggman began. “To make you into a anime girl!”, he finished, grabbing a large bag under the table. Pushing the robot into a dressing room, and tossing the bag into the room as well. 

The part of Metal Sonic which agreed to even put on what was in the bag was the one before the update. He thought he deserved this humiliation, for failing to meet his own expectations. Also, the AI part of him wouldn’t stop bothering him about not putting it on. 

Metal Sonic let out a small sigh and got dressed. While getting dressed, he admired the doctor for at least making sure to wax all of his chassis. He clenched his fists as he walked out of the dressing room. 

Eggman tried to hold back his laughter, and managed to disguise it as a fanboy attribute. “You look great! Don’t you think so?”, He said. Metal Sonic replied with, “Stop talking! I don’t look good! Ok maybe a little...”. 

Eggman smiled. “I guess this is a much needed upgrade honestly. At least you’re able to speak you know? I’ll need time to prepare the necessary update to restore the rightful AI you need and to fix that voice of yours, even tsunderes eventually get really annoying to listen to”. With that, he proceeded to sit down and press play on his show again. 

Metal Sonic just stood there, dreading the pitiful outfit he was in. The mirror in the lab didn’t make him feel any better. There he was! In the cutest schoolgirl outfit ever made, with bows and frills. It felt strangely amusing to see himself in this... outfit. Was it another thought process from the AI? 

One thing was for certain however. He couldn’t been seen anymore, the humiliation would probably overwhelm his circuits. Without another moments hesitation, he left the laboratory. 

His footsteps sounded much more lighter now, almost as if he were skipping. How he would have wished he wasn’t skipping right now. He froze in his steps and attempted to walk normally again. To his horror and to no avail, he was still skipping. 

Metal Sonic mentally cringed at himself as he proceeded to skip all the way out of the base. He was so involved in his own thought that he never noticed where he was going. He bumped into a tree. Metal Sonic rubbed his forehead as his eyes caught sight of a familiar face. 

His database still had memories of Sonic within them, just... diffrent ones. Metal Sonic gazed at him while hiding behind the tree. The memories the AI messed with were the times where they had interacted. It was now in his memories that although he really liked Sonic, he never had the courage to confess his feelings. 

One of the memories stood out to him was the time they first met on Stardust Speedway. Sonic stood there with a big smile on his face at the end goal saying, “Sweet race we had! Too bad I won cutie! Let’s race some more next time!”. 

That instance left Metal Sonic watching him from afar, yet violent if Sonic did try to approach him. “It’s not like I like you ok?!”, Was some of the things he’d yell at the hedgehog. Finally, Metal Sonic’s AI made him move away from his memory dazed state. 

“I want my... senpai”, he thought. There he was anyways, right before his red glowing eyes. Sonic was just relaxing in the shade of a nearby tree, his back to Metal Sonic. Sonic was sitting calmly on the ground, just enjoying the peace of the woods. 

Metal Sonic’s feet had no time to touch the ground as before he knew it, he was already racing towards him. “Senpai! Senpai! Senpai!”, The robot’s mind screamed. Then he did the unthinkable. Metal Sonic embraced Sonic from behind. He feel to his knees as he did so. 

It was a soft and delicate touch and better yet, it was because he was finally with him. Metal Sonic didn’t even move from that state, in fact he somehow managed to embrace the feeling of immense comfort and happiness. Metal Sonic ran his sharp clawed fingers through the hedgehog’s fur. “Um... can I help you?”, Sonic asked, weirded out. 

“Affirmative. I am pleased you acknowledge my presence... senpai. I mean, y-you disgust me! Remove yourself from the surrounding area immediately!”, Metal Sonic said loudly, looking away as he quickly stood up and stepped back. Sonic turned around, and stood up confused as to why Metal Sonic was stroking his fur.

“You good? Why were you stroking my fur?”, Sonic asked. “It’s not like it was comforting or anything!”, Metal Sonic replied. He slapped himself internally as Sonic just looked plain confused. 

“Why do you sound like that?”, Sonic asked. “You usually say that you want to kill me and all that jazz. What’s up with your attitude now man?”. Metal Sonic replied quickly with, “Even I don’t know, just stop talking! I’m already weirded out enough!”. 

Sonic seemed partially able to understand the circumstances. “Alright then... I’m not gonna judge you for whatever your tastes are”, He said awkwardly, thinking the robot just had a new hobby or something that wasn’t just about killing him. 

“We are all into diffrent things, and hey, it’s cool to see you’re not trying to-“, Sonic began just as his robotic doppelgänger fired a laser beam at him. Sonic managed to dodge it just in time as he brushed the dust off him. “I was gonna say at least you’re not trying to-“. 

He managed to bend his back as he dodged a kick from Metal Sonic. Then as he was coming up, Metal Sonic threw a punch. Sonic caught it and said, “Could you stop trying to kill me?!”. 

Metal Sonic froze. His AI spoke for him as it said, “Senpai touched me...”. Metal Sonic clasped his hand over his mouth as Sonic just looked confused beyond belief.  
“Seriously dude, you’re freaking me out! What’s up with you?!”, The organic counterpart said annoyed. 

“It’s not like I liked you touching me or anything!”, Metal Sonic’s muffled voice said through his hands. “I’m not gonna ask again! What’s going on? I’ve never seen you act like this before!”, Sonic said. 

There was an uncomfortable amount of time in between responses. For the first time, Metal Sonic just didn’t know what to do. He just didn’t know how to react to this. Whatever he wanted to say was changed to whatever the AI wanted to say. Metal Sonic had to go back the lab and try to get rid of the AI. 

Without him even knowing it, Metal Sonic had kissed Sonic on the cheek and said, “I really love you dummy! Please go out with me senpai! I could prepare all the lunches for you’d ever want! I’ll even disown myself from being Eggman’s second in command!”. 

Metal Sonic and Sonic froze again as the silence weighed heavily once more. Sonic stepped back as he touched his cheek. “Did you just... confess your love to me?”, he asked. Not even Amy was as bold to do that sort of thing. 

“I... I have to go now”, Was the response Metal Sonic managed to blurt out. Quickly powering up his jet boots, he flew away as fast as he possibly could. Sonic scratched his head and shrugged. “Eh, whatever. He probably didn’t mean it. I didn’t know that Metal Sonic was into cross dressing. To each their own I guess”. 

Metal Sonic arrived flustered like into the laboratory. Eggman frantically pressed pause on his computer as he saw the robot enter the laboratory. “Back so soon? How was the AI?”, He asked. Metal Sonic didn’t reply and quickly laid down face down on the med bay. 

Eggman finally let out his much held in laughter. “Was it fun being a tsundere Metal Sonic? Maybe that’ll teach you to be rebellious against me!”, The doctor replied, still laughing. 

Metal Sonic sat up and yelled, “It wasn’t fun being a anime girl! I’m not a tsundere!”, he pouted. “Aww, aren’t you just the cutest?”, Eggman teased, seeing how it was progressively getting the robot angry. 

“I’m not cute at all ok?! You’re just saying that because you’re my dad!”, Metal Sonic replied, raising his voice. “Dad? You really think of me as a dad?”, Eggman asked, not expecting that outcome at all. “I mean, you are my creation and all...it’s understandable certainly, but you do think of me as a father figure?”. 

Metal Sonic turned away and said a bit more quietly, “You’re like a dad to me Doctor. I wouldn’t be here without you”. Eggman smiled happily. He sniffled as he turned around to quickly wipe away his tears eyes. 

“Before you get me all teary eyed again, let’s just get you on the correct AI ok?”, Eggman said, checking on his computer to make sure that this time, Metal Sonic would receive the correct AI. 

“You know, I think I’ll miss that corrupted AI of yours. It was fun while it lasted”, Eggman added, getting one last chuckle out of it. “Just give me the correct AI already doctor”, Metal Sonic groaned. 

“Patience my dear creation, it’s still loading”, Eggman replied. “There we go! Just a few more seconds...and done! Shut down Metal Sonic, it’s all ready now”. The robot nodded and shut down as Eggman stabilized the last of the wires attached to Metal Sonic. 

“In about a few hours he should be good as new”, Eggman thought to himself. “He must have a long day, I’ll tuck him”. Eggman pulled a blanket out and laid if on top of Metal Sonic’s body. After spreading it out, he left to go and continue watching his now favorite anime’s movie. 

Metal Sonic woke up during the nighttime, as he sat up. His internal computer clock said the time was 3:45 am. He looked around and surprisingly, Eggman was still up. He had a bowl of half eaten popcorn in his lap and watching the screen intensely. 

Metal Sonic spoke. “Doctor, the update was successful”. Eggman paused the show. “You’re voice sounds normalized too. It was pretty weird to hear you talking like a tsundere anime girl for a while”. 

Metal Sonic cringed. “Don’t bring it up again”. Eggman chuckled. “On the contrary my creation, I’m never going to let you live this down”. The robot eventually decided the best course of action was to just stop talking. 

Suddenly, the lab’s alarms started going off. One of the badniks commed in quickly on the lab’s monitor. “Doctor! Doctor! We have an emergency!”, The panicked badnik shouted. 

“What is it now?! If it turns out to be a raccoon I swear!”, Eggman shouted back. “Sir, it’s Sonic sir! He had broken into base!”, The badnik replied, fear still in his voice. 

“Why the hell is that blue nuisance here at 3 in the morning?!”, Eggman yelled back. “He says he’s here to talk to Metal Sonic! Something about something that happened earlier between them!”, Another badnik replied. 

Eggman turned towards Metal Sonic. “What did you do this time?!”. Metal Sonic looked away and came up with a good lie. “Doctor, I don’t have much memory of when my other AI was installed”, he replied. 

“Oh jeez! Fine! I’ll see for myself then!”, Eggman said, as he quickly pulled up the old AI’s files. Metal Sonic if he could, sweated nervously as Eggman sighed. “Look my creation-“, he began. 

Eggman didn’t have a chance to finish what he was going to say as Sonic bursted in through the lab. “Metal Sonic! Metal Sonic!”, He yelled, his eyes looking frantically for him. 

Metal Sonic felt like he could have died on the spot. It was the type of feeling he got to dismantle himself. Deciding to play it cool, he said, “Sonic, what brings you to Eggman laboratories at this ungodly hour?”. 

Eggman nodded. “Seriously, don’t you hedgehogs have a sleep schedule or something? Go to bed, I’m trying to watch anime over here!”, Eggman added. 

“Look Metal Sonic I’ve been thinking about it and-“, Sonic began as Metal Sonic was starting to fear the worse. Did he take that whole situation seriously or what? The tension was going to kill him if it wasn’t himself. 

“I had no idea that you were a weeb”, Sonic finally said. Metal Sonic could hear Eggman holding back laughter as his audio receptors tried to focus on anything rather than the uncomfortable situation he was in right now. 

Metal Sonic cursed himself for what he was going to do. He forced a somewhat of a smile and said, “Of course! It’s a great genre of entertainment, it is one worthy of the superior being”. 

Sonic thankfully seemed to buy it. “Whatever, just don’t go full on weeb around me it’s weird”. Metal Sonic clenched his fists. “Affirmative. No more of this “full on weeb” you speak of”, the robot replied, hoping that Sonic would just leave already. 

The universe answered his call as Sonic then said, “Well whatever. I’m going to bed. Good Night Soundwave and Egghead!”. With his signature peace sign, Sonic zoomed away into the night. 

Eggman shrugged at Metal Sonic and proceeded to keep on watching anime. Metal Sonic felt a wave of relief hit him instantly as he could breathe easy now. He was to weirded out to deal with this. 

The robot decided the best course of action was to just put himself into standby mode and just hope he’ll forget this all happened. Metal Sonic hopped back onto the med bay’s bed and put himself in “Sleep” mode. 

Eggman of course, didn’t notice when Metal Sonic decided to rest. His eyes were glued to the screen once more as he made quick murmur here and there of commentary on the show. 

The rest of the night went on, with Eggman never sleeping. The anime he was so binged on? 

Cory in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a whole joke, but since Metonic is one of my favorite rare pair ships, I wanted to contribute! Hope this was ok! I’m planning on going to the NSFW side with these two in the near future if I can. Only time will tell my dear readers! 
> 
> -WeDemBoiz,  
> Your favorite degenerate author ;)


End file.
